The Creating of Crystal Tokyo/Rebirth
by Sidekickwannabe
Summary: After Zoicite's death in a battle, Malachite turns the world against the Inner Senshi. Now they must become other people and wait for the day when the building of Crystal Tokyo will begin
1. The Beginning

AN: This originally started as an entry in a fanfiction contest online at "Katagillian's Scattered Thoughts" where random pictures are given and you have to make a fanfic using those pictures in the story. Mine won Second Place and I was inspired by the potential of my entry to expand on it. I did. In fact, in February I wrote a lot - but lost it. Now, it's been dug out of my "pile o' unfinished fics" and with my excellent memory, is currently being worked on from the ground up. Please enjoy and remember this:  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Don't sue, I'm broke. ^_^   
  
And here's Kata's site address:  
http://www.katakirei.com/st/main.html   
Duchess ^_~  
  
The Creating of Crystal Tokyo/ Rebirth  
  
We didn't mean for any this to happen. It was a normal scouting expedition like we always used to have. Luna had found an entry to the Negaverse, and we were checking it out.We all knew in the back of our minds there was a chance something would go wrong but we're superhumans and we got careless. We were lead deep into trouble.   
  
Zoicite and Malachite and their goons surrounded us. For months they'd been studying our attacks and were able to fight back with more power and consistency. We began to grow tired - Sailor Moon more than any of us since it seemed her attacks required more energy. But fate came into play and Jupiter got a lucky shot at Zoicite, mortally wounding her. For some reason, none of us could take our eyes off her. We were paralyzed. We watched in slow motion as Zoicite hurled dark power at Jupiter and struck her before she fell. Silence filled the empty caverns and they collapsed. Malachite ran to Zoicite and we ran to Jupiter, the bloody battle paused as we tended to the ones we loved. We fled the scene - something we'd never done - and tried to save Jupiter. Lita died minutes after leaving the caverns. We did not wait to see if Zoicite lived.  
  
We were all so shocked - except Serena. She was the only one of us who openly cried. For some reason, I suppose, we'd all known that there'd be a day something like this would happen, one of us would be lost, and it had to be accepted.   
  
I went back home to the temple, after having spent hours consoling Serena. Unable to sleep that night, I felt dirty - physically and spiritually - and gave myself a spiritual cleansing. I was in deep meditation for hours. I don't remember much about it, but Grandpa told me Chad became worried when he realized I'd been there for hours. He checked up on me often, never coming into the fire room but only pausing at the door as he went about his chores.   
  
The next meeting with Malachite we had was surreal. He need not say a thing, his appearance alone told us everything. Zoicite was dead, probably having died in the caverns where we last saw her. We didn't fight, didn't have the energy to as we all openly mourned our losses, and instead just stood on the docks, the cold wind blowing around us, and watched.  
  
Out of nowhere he screamed a heartwrenching scream that echoed throughout Tokyo and in our hearts. "You have taken everything that ever meant anything to me! Beryl has banished me from her court for Zoicite's death! You have destroyed my life! And now, on this night, I swear to you that just as my life has been destroyed, so shall yours. You will become outlaws of society, hunted by those you once considered friends!"  
  
He left that night and his promise came true. Somehow he managed to turn the people of Tokyo against us. Soon the whole world joined in. People turned first against the Sailor Senshi and then, once our identities were revealed, against us ourselves. There was no safe place around. In the end we fled Toyko to a nearby city and rented a three bedroom apartment. We disguised ourselves but everyday it was becoming more and more difficult. At every hour people called us and it got to the point where we got rid of the phone. We had a break in, the one time we all left and Mina was alone. It shook Mina up pretty badly so we started keeping watch.  
  
We tried getting in touch with our families but it was a futile attempt of keeping some normalcy in our lives. Serena's family disappeared, though they told her that whatever she had done they had forgiven her and kept in touch with her, Ami's mother quit her job and became a hermit in her own home and sent her letters back unopened, and my father, well, my father publicly denounced me, telling the world that as a child I had been a freak and unmanagable, had caused my mother's death, and that he left me at my grandfather's temple as a last resort. After all that Mina, well, Mina just didn't try. Malachite's promise, the promise that we lightly took as meerely a threat, was coming true.  
  
As for Beryl, we didn't hear anything from her once Zoicite died. We speculated that in Zoicite's death she saw her eminent failure. But deep down we knew that she was meerly biding her time.  
  
One night, Serena called us together. Outside on the balcony, she stood with her back to us and her head down.  
"You're going to turn ourselves in. You can't keep running, there's no where in the world you won't get recognized. You have to face the truth, all of it. We have to face the fact that Lita's gone. Without one the rest falls apart. Well, I won't let that happen, not this time. Mina, Sailor Venus is dead." Mina's eyes grew big and she began to speak when Serena continued. " From now on, you will be Sailor Moon. "  
  
I questioned that action. "Serena, if we're going to turn ourselves in what good will that do?"  
  
"A lot of good. I'm going to disappear for a while to make sure it all falls into place. After you turn yourselves in and they release you, you are going to split up. New lives, new looks, new people. When the rest of the world has forgotten that the Sailor Senshi ever exsisted, we will unite once more and Crystal Tokyo will be born." 


	2. Saying Goodbye and Moving On

mChapter 2   
  
Saying Goodbye and Moving On  
  
We didn't want to do it. We wanted to fight with Serena to let us go with her, knowing that we would rather go to hell and back than face the hatred of the outside world. In one glance, those words were all that we needed to say between the three of us. But one look at Serena and we knew that as much as we wanted to protest and make her let us go with her, we would do what she asked.  
  
We said good bye to Serena, our hearts breaking because we didn't know when we would see her again. Our good-byes were as quick as we could make them, none of us wanted to linger in our tears more than necessary, and ended with a group hug, leaving an open space for our fallen sister-in-arms.  
  
Outside in the hallway, we paused. As Mina dried her tears, the realization of what Serena had asked to do hit.   
  
"Me? Become Serena Tsukino? Guys, I know I agreed but I don't think I can do it. Even if I look at it as an acting challenge, I'm still not sure."  
  
"Mina, you can and you will." Darien had followed us out. "For Serena, for the Sailor Senshi, for Crystal Tokyo, for the world."  
  
"That's a heavy burden for someone to bear, even the leader of the Senshi. Are you sure I can do it?"  
  
Darien smiled. "I have every confidence in you that you will be able to play the part magnificently."  
  
I studied his face. "You're going with her." It was less a question than a statement which I already knew.   
  
"Yes. There are things to be done and she can't do them alone. I wouldn't let her."  
  
Ami, who'd been quiet during this time touched Darien's arm. "It's getting late. We need to go." She hugged him gently. "Thank you  
for all that you've done. I hope to see you soon."  
  
Darien nodded. "You too, Ami. Don't study too hard without me. I want you to come back so I can beat you at chess."   
  
"Darien," Mina began as she hugged him, "I'm going to miss you. Make sure you come back to us soon."  
  
"I will, Mina. And, Mina? Serena's counting on you to help her. Just don't forget that inside you're Mina Aino, be true to that as best as you can."  
  
Darien let go of Mina and turned to me. His sad smile broke my heart and I began to cry again.   
  
"Hey, no more tears, Raye. This isn't goodbye, not for good."   
  
I cried on his shoulder and nodded. He let me stay, in his arms, for as long as I needed. When I pulled away and moved to go, I whispered, "You take care of her."  
  
We took our time going to the police station and walked in silence. It was late and the air was cold. Few cars were on the road and the sound of our feet on the sidewalk echoed. We'd grabbed a few things before we left and I was carrying Mina's bag as she fixed her hair into buns and made sure Serena's ID was near. As we walked, I thought about my life. I thought about the past, how empty my life had felt before I became Sailor Mars; I thought about Lita, about how much I missed her and how much we needed her there to say the one thing that would comfort us instead of an akward attempt by myself or Mina or Ami. But mostly I thought about the future. I was going to give up Sailor Mars, the one thing I truly loved, go through whatever it was going to be that going to the police was going to cause and hope that after a while I would be able to go about my life as normally as possible and wait for the day Serena and Darien came for me.  
  
We were immediately split up and taken into custody and remained under police surveillance for six weeks, after which time we were turned over to a scientific institute for six months. There we underwent a barrage of testing. I told the story of the Silver Millenium and it's ending to countless psychologists who determined that I was in fact neither lying nor insane. Then I was sent to other scientists who drew blood every other day just to make sure I was still human, gave me physicals before and after transforming, and other scientists who made me transform and detransform and then studied the physics of my powers. I went through every test they could think of.  
  
During this time, I had no communication with Ami or Mina, though I suspect they too had to go through the same as I. There were times, I know, that we had been close to each other, perhaps as I was being escorted back to my room, one was being taken in for tests. We couldn't have been too far apart. I never worried about their safety because I knew that while I couldn't tell if they were happy, I would feel it if there was something wrong. As for Chad and Grandpa, they had been unaffected by Malachite's actions but I only saw them twice. The first time I saw them I cried and begged for them to take me with them, though I knew they could do nothing, and the second time was Chad telling that my grandfather was ill and that he, Chad, had met someone else and was leaving the temple to marry her.   
  
Exactly one year after turning myself into the police, I was let go. With money I had in a spare savings account - Luna had created accounts in our names after finding all the Inner Senshi and we'd fill them with whatever spare cash we had at various times - it was one of the many reasons Serena never seemed to have any spending money - for the future in case something like this ever happened, and took myself to San Fransisco, California, USA. There I rented a cheap flat and enrolled myself in the local high school, using Lita's experiences as a learning tool. I was alone in a new country, speaking a language I barely knew, and I was scared. I turned 16 one month after I arrived. It was the loneliest birthday I'd ever had. 


	3. Meeting for the First Time

Chapter 3   
  
Meeting for the First Time  
  
Six years later, I had graduated from high school and gotten a job as a bartender at a semi-sleazy club called "Joe's," a step up from the position of dishwasher for three years and then as a waitress I'd held previously. I'd saved my money and moved from the rundown shack I once called an apartment building to a nicer one bedroom apartment on the north side of San Fransisco. I had cut my hair to my shoulders soon after moving there, gotten my U.S. citizenship after realizing how great this country is, and was taking two classes at a time at the local community college during the day while working at Joe's during the night.   
  
For the first time in two months, Joe had finally decided to give his most popular bartender, I can do things with drinks you wouldn't believe, a night off.  
  
I was coming out of the shower when the phone rang. I hurried to answer it but just as I got to it, it stopped ringing. The following night, at the same time as before, it rang again. This time I was quick in answering. For a moment there was nothing on the line. Then, as I yelled into the phone about tracing the line and calling the cops, a voice stopped me, a low masculine voice.  
  
"Raye Hino?"  
  
I frowned into the phone. "I'm sorry, you have the wrong number."  
  
I was about to hang up the phone when his voice stopped me. "Raye Hino, Sailor Mars. The time is near. Watch for it to come."  
  
"I'm sorry, Raye Hino is dead. Please don't call again," I replied quickly and hung up the phone.  
  
It disturbed me to the point of not being able to sleep that night as I tried to decipher the meaning behind the the strange caller's message. By morning I had come to the conclusion that someone had seen me and had recognized me from the papers years ago and called to get a rise out of me.  
  
Three weeks later I had all but forgotten about the caller and his cryptic message when I was called to the side of the bar. Bill, the night mananger, smirked at me, his cigar hanging loosely between his lips.   
  
"Yeah, Bill?"  
  
He removed the cigar from his lips and pointed in the direction of the tables. "See that blonde over there?" I nodded. "She asked specifically for you."  
  
I put my hands on my hips. "I don't get paid to waitress, Bill. I quit that job a year ago."  
  
"I know, kid, but listen she wants you to wait on her and you alone. Do it for me, kid?"  
  
I sighed. "Alright, but just this once."  
  
"Thanks, kid. Now grab a tray and an order pad and get over there. I'm not paying you good money to stand around and talk."  
  
I grinned. "Oh, Bill, you know I'm your favorite!" I leaned over and kissed the old man's cheek.  
  
"Aw, kid. Don't tell any of the other girls."  
  
I grinned again as a bounced away and grabbed a tray.  
  
"Welcome to Joe's what can I get for you?"  
  
The blonde at the table looked up at me. She looked familiar but I'd had a lot of that over the past six years and I'd learned to ignore it.  
  
"A Coke, please."  
  
I moved to write but froze. That voice, I knew that voice. I might not recognize the face but the voice was hard to forget. I would always know her voice.   
  
"Raye."  
  
I dropped my pen and pad and backed away.  
  
"Raye, it's me."  
  
In my shock I was able to answer, "I know who you are."  
  
She stood. "Then say it. Say who I am. Say it and know that I'm here, I'm finally here."  
  
"Serena." The second I said her name, the moment I acknowledged her presence, a great weight lifted from my shoulders, the weight I'd been carrying for seven years was gone. "Serena," I said again.   
  
Serena smiled. "Hiya, Raye."  
  
"It's been a long time."  
  
"Yes, it has."  
  
"Seven years. Almost eight now."  
  
Serena smiled and hugged me. Knowing that after so long, she was finally there, I was finally able to see and touch her again, I lost control of my emotions.  
  
~Continued~  
  
An: Having been 14 when all this happened would make them all, except Darien of course, 21. Hope you enjoyed. Working on the next chapter as I type this! 


	4. Finding the Others

Chapter 4  
  
Finding the Others  
  
I cried. In the middle of the club, in front of my co-workers, I cried on Serena's shoulder. I hadn't cried since the night I last saw her. And seeing her there, in the club, brought back everything I'd gone through, every night I'd stand at my window in my rundown flat and watch the street below, every time I'd seen a blonde haired girl with her height and my heart had leaped with joy only to find out that it was only a stranger. The years I spent trying to forget it all came back to me. And I cried. Tears of happiness that finally, it was all over.   
  
I left work, telling Bill that I had business to take care of, that I didn't know when I was returning - if at all. I didn't mind leaving. Even though I'd had friends there, I hadn't gotten very close to anyone. I didn't care that I was leaving. Serena was back and that was all that mattered to me.  
  
As we walked to my apartment, I talked lightly of the things I'd done since I saw her last, not telling Serena much about the time I spent in Japan after I left her and before coming to the states. I didn't ask her many questions. I knew that Serena would tell everything once we were all together.   
  
When we got to my apartment I sighed happily that I was home, asking Serena how she liked the building as I unlocked the door. When the door opened, I saw something in the darkness. It was a figure of a man and he stood as though he was waiting for me. I froze, reaching for the light just inside the apartment. Serena just went on in, not afraid of the figure, and turned on the light.   
  
"Raye."  
  
I was again shocked. "My god, Darien, you haven't changed a bit!"  
  
He laughed when I said that. But it was true. Serena had changed, she'd grown older, more mature and graceful, as though the seven years with a purpose such as hers had given her reason to act, finally, like a queen. But Darien had always looked like Endymion. He had always held himself in such a manner that when he walked by you, you could not stop yourself from watching and knowing that he was destined to greatness. And he hadn't changed at all.   
  
After a moment of staring at him I went to hug him. It was wonderful. I hadn't felt that safe since I could remember. He was there, with Serena, in my apartment, ready to begin creating Crystal Tokyo.   
  
After we caught up, things got serious. Darien and Serena sat in front of me, on my couch and told me what they'd done since disappearing.   
  
"We've done a lot. I don't want to tell you everything since Ami and Mina aren't with us yet. But we will tell you that in Tokyo there is a house waiting for us and that Andrew has kept in constant communication with me. He's been working with me since night we last saw Malachite."  
  
I nodded, pouring wine into three glasses. "When do we get started on finding the others?"  
  
"As soon as possible," Serena replied and shook her head at my offer of the wine. "We've lost a lot of valuable time looking for you guys, you and Ami were very difficult since you'd done exactly as we asked."  
  
"What about Mina?"  
  
"Mina never does things quietly."  
  
I nodded my head at that one. "When do we leave?"  
  
"However soon as you want. We don't have any plans set in concrete. How soon can you get your stuff taken care of?"  
  
"This week. I can get this stuff sent to Japan by Friday."  
  
"You have the available funds?"  
  
I smiled. "I've saved everything I could for this day. Besides, after my grandfather died, I was sent my inheritance by Chad. See, Grandpa left everything to Chad once I disappeared on the promise that if   
Chad ever found me, he'd give it to me. I ran into him here in San Fransisco, he and his wife have lived here for about five years, and when I convinced him who I was he gave it all to me. I own the temple now. When I get back to Tokyo and all my main duties to you are accomplised, I'm going to run the temple by myself."  
  
"That's great about the temple, though I'm sorry your grandfather died. He was a funny little old man."  
  
"I'm sorry too. What Malachite did to us worried him about me. Once we turned ourselves in, he got sick and it just progressed from there. I like to think he held on for as long as he could but deep down I know that once I disappeared he probably gave up." I stood and took my wine to the kitchen. "Well, atleast I'm okay now," I said quietly and without much emotion. I looked at Darien. "Give me to Wednesday instead of Friday. I want to get started on finding the other two as soon as possible."   
  
He nodded in understanding. We didn't speak for the rest of the night.  
  
By Wednesday everything in my apartment was on its way to Japan. I spent the last night in San Fransisco alone in my apartment, just as I had spent my first night. 


	5. Ami

Chapter 5  
  
Ami  
  
Ami was in Seattle, Washington, Serena and Darien told me that Thursday, having been there for four years. She'd gone straight into college, Washington State took her early with her excellent grades and a perfect score on the SAT'S, and graduated at age 19, one of the youngest students with such scores to graduate in the history of the school.   
  
While there, she hadn't wasted time in meeting a good looking man named Adam Mckensie. Adam was 21 when he met Ami her sophomore year; he was 6'3'' with light curly hair and an architect major. He and Ami became fast friends and within a year of meeting, fell in love and married. A year and a half into their marriage, Ami became pregnant and gave birth to a son whom she fondly named Greg.   
  
Almost immediately after stepping off the plane, Serena, Darien and I headed to a hotel. There we got two rooms and started planning on how we would approach Ami. I volunteered to be the one to see her; I knew that after my shock of seeing Serena for the first time I couldn't allow Ami or Mina to go through the same thing. I had changed over the past few years and I knew the same went for them. We had no idea how they would react to the news.   
  
Although Serena and Darien knew Ami was in Seattle, they were completely unaware of her exact location. They did, however, know where Ami worked. It was the stereotype of a small town pediatrician's office in the big city. Apparently after marrying Adam, Ami had decided that, while finances were more than plentiful, she didn't want stay at home and do nothing while her husband worked. So she opened the office in the quaint part of town and it was amazingly popular.   
  
I made an appointment with Ami's office on the premise that I was pregnant and interviewing pediatricians. I arrived early and saw immediately why the practice was so popular. It had the right mix of hominess and professionality that was needed for it work. I automatically felt comfortable. Ami was with a patient when I arrived and I was shown to her office to wait. I didn't have to wait very long. Ami was prompt, like always. She'd changed much more than I had expected. Her hair was long and pulled back in a loose braid. Ami also appeared confident in her actions and much more at peace. She was beautiful.  
  
"Claire Akeda?"  
  
"Yes," I stood and replied with a smile.   
  
"I'm Ami Mackensie. It's nice to meet you." She took my hand in a friendly handshake.  
  
"Yes, a pleasure."  
  
Ami placed a folder in a filing cabinet and sat at her desk. "You're pregnant and looking for a pediatrician?"  
  
"I heard this practice is the best in the city. I'm not surprised, actually, it's very well run from the looks of it."  
  
"Well, thank you. I take great pride in it. So tell me, how far along are you?"  
  
"Not very far. Just about 3 and a half months," I tried to lie. ButI couldn't stand waiting and went ahead. "Actually, Mrs. Mackensie, I have something for you." I reached into my purse and pulled out a picture of me, Serena and Ami that was taken right after I first joined them. Ami took the picture and visibly paled. "This was taken oh..a little over eight years ago." I reached over and pointed at the figures in the picture. "That's you on the left, see, and there's me on the right and in the middle...well, I know who she is but maybe you should tell me who that is in the middle."  
  
"Get out." I barely heard her speak but I knew exactly what Ami had said. My eyes flew to her face. Her face was expressionless. Only her eyes showed her anger.   
  
"Ami, listen to me, I know you don't understand what's going on - hell, I barely understand myself, " I said quickly, "but it's imperative that you hear me out! Serena and Darien are back! They're here. In Seattle. They found me in San Francisco and we came here together to find you. Ami, you've got to - "  
  
Ami slammed her hands on her desk and jumped to her feet. "Do what, Raye? " it was the first time she'd acknowledged my real name. " Leave? You know very well I can't do that! I've got a job and a family!"  
  
"I had a job, too, Ami! But I made this sacrifice because in the pit of my stomach I knew that someday I would have to quit, that someday Serena and Darien would return. Well they're back now and it's time to continue where we left off!"  
  
"It's not that easy for me and you know it, Raye," Ami persisted. " Forget about the business part, I have a husband and a child I have to worry about. Adam and Greg..they are everything to me and I don't want to worry about placing them in danger."  
  
"Ami, they won't be in danger. Look who we are! We're the Sailor Senshi. Nothing can stop us."  
  
Ami shook her head. "You're wrong. We might defeat every youma, every monster, every evil bad guy that comes along. But there's one thing that almost destroyed us. The power to turn people against us. Malachite very nearly finished us for good. And I won't put my family in the way of that danger. How would I explain to my son why Mommy can't be there to tuck him in his bed at night because she's out fighting evil. I can't, Raye. I can't do that. "  
  
"What about Serena? Don't you want to know what's going to happen?"  
  
"She's survived well enough without me. I can't go." Ami grabbed a file from her desk and headed to the door.   
  
"My god, Ami, don't you even want to see your mother?"  
  
Her hand froze at the doorknob.  
  
We gave Ami one week to respond. After all, I'd made our presense known and we decided that after her reaction it was best to let her take her time figuring things out. This was something Ami would have to deal with on her own. After that week, we still heard nothing.   
  
3 am. I'd just left Serena and Darien to their own devices 15 minutes before jumping into bed and dousing the lights for a nice night's sleep when someone knocked on my door. I cursed, threw on the lights, grabbed my robe and hastily answered the door. Ami stood before me, two suitcases in her hands and smiling sheepishly.   
  
"I wanted to see my mom." She said softly. I nodded and let her in.   
  
Ami told me that night - or morning, however you look at it - that she and Adam had had a long talk. She told him about growing up without her father and her mother working long hours at the hospital and then she broke the news to him about being Sailor Mercury. It was something she'd been reluctant to do but she'd made up her mind to come with us and she knew it was something she had to do. He took it well, she said, once the initial shock wore off. Actually, he thought her sailor fuku was kind of sexy, Ami told me with a blush.   
  
"It wasn't just the thought that he was impressed that made me happy. It was knowing that he accepted it and still loved me. That is why I came tonight. He knows I want to see my mother and that this Sailor business is something I have to do. I have to. Adam says we'll just move to Tokyo. He's got a cousin who's wife runs an architect firm in Juuban, right where we grew up, Raye! We're going home!, and she says that any time he's ready they will take him. Greg..well, Greg already knows Japanese since I've spoken it since he was born. Raye, I'm glad I came. We didn't get any closure the way we left. I need to see my mom and then we start creating Crystal Tokyo." 


	6. Mina

Chapter 6 - Mina  
  
Serena and Darien were thrilled to see Ami and they both confessed they thought I would have been the one to put up a fight about return to Japan. Ami blushed with embarrassment and to ease it, Serena and I launched into a mock argument about my choice of an American name as an alias, Claire Akeda, and ended it with a good old fashioned staring contest to see who would back out first. Once our playing was over, we got to work. Our main order of business: Mina.  
  
"It's about time you got here."  
  
Mina stood in front of us grinning. She was dressed in a black wig, which she took off as she spoke revealing her still very long blonde hair, and an 18th century gown. We were on location in Ireland where Mina was playing the role of Bess in a movie version of Lord Alfred Noyes' "The Highwayman," a dramatic poem Mina had always longed to see made into a film. This role was made for her and it was a dream come true.  
  
Like Serena said that night in my apartment, Mina didn't do many things quietly. After being let go from the scientific institute, Mina, aka Serena, surprised Serena's parents by going by her real name under the story that it'd been changed. Luckily, despite all the news about Mina, Serena's parents didn't make any connection to herself as Mina Aino and had accepted it. Unlike Ami and I who'd disappeared like Serena ordered, Mina used the press coverage to her advantage, scoring auditions in plays and on tv. Mina was an excellent actress. Eventually, she got a break through movie role in an American film, beating out more experienced and famous actresses. She became the Hollywood "It" girl and she loved every second. When the Oscar nominations came out, Mina was on top of the list for "Best Supporting Actress in a Film" but lost to Dame Judy Dench, the seemingly favorite in that category. The Oscar loss did nothing to slow Mina's career. In fact, being the underdog helped it. Mina was held in the highest regard for her acting ability and demand for her was great, if not greater, than that of Julia Roberts, who, Mina said, thought she knew everything inside and outside of acting - more considerably, politics- where Mina disagreed with her immensely. A forgotten child star in Japan and virtual nobody in the States had made it big in the best country in the world. Mina's dream had come true.   
  
Ami admitted she'd followed Mina's career from the start, adding newspaper and article clippings to her scrapbook. I had no idea Mina'd ever gotten that big. I heard bits and pieces at work about her but since I didn't own a tv, prefering a good novel to any of the trash they consider entertainment, or a radio, sticking to various CD's I bought because I thought they looked interesting, there wasn't a lot of Hollywood gossip that I was aware of. I took great delight in knowing that what Malachite tried to use against us to destroy us became our greatest asset, it showing more in Mina than any of us.   
  
"You guys never cease to amaze me, you know?" Mina bubbled as we followed her to her trailer. "I mean, I woke up this morning with the feeling to expect something so I had my assistant - who's the sweetest thing in the world, almost as sweet as Ami - make sure anyone fitting your descriptions was sent to me. Actually, I've been doing that for years since I started acting. Did you know I was Cosette in Les Miserables in London? Anyway, my feeling. It wasn't a premonition or anything like you'd have, Raye, just a gut instinct. Glad you showed up when you did. I was beginning to wonder whether or not I was right and I was! Oh, Serena, I found your parents right after I left Japan, they're back in Tokyo. They lived with me while I was in London doing the Cosette bit but they got homesick for Japan. I send them a check every month to help out with Sammy's schooling and the bills but they've always had plenty with Papa's photography..." Mina's voice trailed off and her eyes met Serena's. "Oh god, I didn't realize what I was saying. I'm sorry, Serena, Papa just comes so naturally to me now..."  
  
Serena smiled. "I understand, Mina. They're your family, too, now. If Mama and Papa knew the truth, they'd say the same thing, I'm sure."  
  
Mina's face brightened and she threw herself into Serena's arms. "Oh thank you, Serena! You have no idea how badly I felt when I had to call him that at first. I just knew somewhere you were wondering if they had any idea that the child they were loving wasn't really their own....I've loved them for you, Serena, tons and tons, I swear. They....they are my family, Serena, just like you say."  
  
For one of the first times ever, an awkward silence fell upon us. Questions I'd first forgotten to ask myself came barreling toward me, nearly knocking me over with the power of uncertainty. We were all back together but now what? What was the next step? How was Crystal Toyko to be built? Did Serena and Darien have everything planned as they said? And if they did, what would they ask of us to give them?  
  
Serena always told me that Luna and Artemis never asked us to do something they wouldn't be willing to do. It was something Serena said she too tried to carry with her when all this happened. But the creation of not only a city but of an entire empire was different than going into battle against a monster. We would be powerless against the sceptics, the naysayers, those who would fear our growing power and would do anything to reclaim it. This was not something we would be able to fight with magic but something we would face with our words, with our very souls. Would Serena be able to keep this principle with her while going through the hardships we would undoubtedly face?  
  
  
~Continued in Chapter 7 - "Starting Over"~  
  
AN: A few copyrights to acknowledge here:   
  
1: Lord Alfred Noyes "The Highwayman" It's my favorite poem and Mina's dream is my own.  
  
2: The Oscars and "Best Supporting Actress" - While I dislike much of Hollywood, I eagerly watch the Oscars and the people who own the rights to it are very lucky.  
  
3: Dame Judy Dench: Okay folks, you all know she always wins in that category so Mina had to loose it. She was great in "Shakespeare in Love" and she's a cute older lady - cute as in adorable.  
  
4: Julia Roberts. I dislike her immensely so I had to have a little creative revenge in here. Sorry if anyone disagrees with me but it's my opinion.   
  
5: Les Miserables. The author of the book as well as the author of the play own the rights to that, just used it because I loved the play.   
  
Sorry this chapter was short. Next chapter will be longer because now comes the fun part of settling in and starting for real on things. No, it's not outlined or even planned so what's going to happen is beyond my control at this point. The only thing I do know is they will try to get in touch with their families and friends and what Malachite did will be addressed. Thanks! Duchess ^_~ 


	7. Starting Over

"Raye?"  
  
I jumped back to reality. Serena's hand was on my shoulder. "What is it, Serena?"  
  
"It's time to go now. The plane's waiting to take us home."  
  
I nodded, thankful that we'd left our things at the hotel where one of Darien's "mystery men," as I called them, would retrieve our things and have them ready on the plane for us. Darien had contacts everywhere we went and we worried about nothing. Somehow, our luggage was taken care of, our meals and hotel were provided, and planes were always waiting for us to take us to another location. At first, it confused me but I soon got used to it.  
  
The next thing I knew, we were back in Japan.   
  
Home. In the time we'd been gone, it had changed very little. Juuban was still a bustling community right out side of Tokyo, filled with adults always busy looking and kids in their school uniforms that always seemed to be going somewhere. I tried to remember my life like that and the memory was difficult to come. It seemed as though the events in my life were defined by three very great moments: meeting Serena, becoming Sailor Mars, and leaving Japan. Everything else leading up to those events were fuzzy.   
  
We finally arrived at the house Darien had bought. Tucked at the end of a dead end street of the Juuban district, it looked huge compared to the other buildings around it. It had a high wall secluding the building from the street and huge trees added to the seclusion. Their branches spread over the grounds creating a very soft environment. The house itself was huge, a three story American southern antebellum style that was new to this side of the world but completely fitting. The former owner had been a fan of the novel and movie "Gone With the Wind" and built the house using his image of Tara in mind. Mina, and Serena and Darien were going to stay there with Luna and Artemis while I went home to the temple. Ami would be a temporary resident until her husband and son joined her after a couple of months.   
  
"Luna! Artemis!"  
  
Serena dropped her bag and dropped to one knee as her two friends ran and jumped into her arms. She hugged them tightly and smiled.   
  
"Oh, my friends! You're here!"  
  
"Where else would we be, Serena? We've been here doing what little we could while you were gone," Luna replied.   
  
Mina joined Serena by her side and Artemis quickly went to her. "Hey there, furball," She said lovingly. "Long time no see."  
  
"You two, stranger." Artemis grinned as he replied lightly. Mina grinned and scratched his ear.   
  
"What a reunion," I sighed. "Lita would have loved it here."  
  
Ami put down her suitcases and looked at me. "She wouldn't have let us go for almost nine years without talking to each other, not knowing where we all were for that matter."  
  
"I miss her, Ami. She should be here with us, starting over like the rest of us."  
  
Ami put her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. "Would we be here if she was?"  
  
"I don't know. If he and Zoicite hadn't trapped us, Jupiter wouldn't have had the lucky hit that she got."  
  
"If you want to keep going by that, if we hadn't agreed to become Senshi we wouldn't have been there in the first place. Or for that matter, if Serenity hadn't reincarnated us we would have just been dead."  
  
I sighed, picking up one of my suitcases. "You're right, Ami. I guess that means we shouldn't dwell on the past."  
  
"That's about the whole jist of it. Hey wait, where're you going?"  
  
"Yeah, Raye, we've only been here ten minutes." Serena piped up.  
  
I hefted my bag to fit on my shoulder more comfortably and shifted my second suitcase to my right hand. "I hate to do this so soon after having just arrived. I have to, guys. I just...want to get this over with."   
  
Serena's teasing face sobered and everyone nodded. "I won't go crazy or anything. I'm just going to get it straightened up. All my stuff should be there waiting for me and it needs to be taken care of. Just give me a couple days of good cleaning and getting things in order and we can have a meeting there A.S.A.P. Besides, I've got to find a job and get myself enrolled in another school."   
  
"We're more than okay on finances, Raye," Darien said. "Anything you need after you use what you've got can be provided for."  
  
I looked to Ami and her look was the same as mine, the look of pride in our financial independence and the unwillingness to give it up. "Thanks, Darien. That offer's really nice and all but I'm a grown woman and I want to take care of myself if that's okay. I'd feel better if I was able to do some things on my own. If I need anything that I can't buy on my own, I'll let you know."  
  
Darien nodded. "Call us if you need any help. That temple is kinda big and we're only 10 minutes away."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
At the top of the temple steps I stopped and looked around. I let out a slow breath, realizing only then that I'd held it in. Nothing much had changed. The grounds needed work. Apparently since Chad left, Andrew and his sister had been taking care of everything Darien need - including the upkeep of the temple. They'd done a fair job of keeping it from going out of control but they'd changed the way Grandpa originally had it and I refused to let it stay the way it was. It was so quiet on the grounds that I began to grow apprehensive about returning. The grounds had always been quiet but with Chad and Grandpa around, the quiet was always less noticeable. But in this moment, it was deathly quiet and it unnerved me.   
  
"Welcome home, Raye." I said softly to myself.  
  
I put my things down on the front step and looked around me. Taking a deep breath, I moved to the cherry tree grove in the back of the temple. The trees were in bloom and petals floated lightly when the wind blew. It was the oldest part of the temple, planted by my great great grandfather on my mother's side and it had always been one of my favorite places. In the back was the small family graveyard. My grandmother was buried there, as well my mother, and I knew that when I died, I would join them. I stopped momentarily at each separate grave, saying a small prayer for each one. Then I went to the newest grave.   
  
"Grandpa. I'm home." I whispered after I'd said a prayer. "Everything is okay now. Serena's back and we're all together. Guess what, Grandpa. All those times I ran off or was in the fire room doing readings..they're because I'm Sailor Mars. Did you know that? On top of everything, I'm royalty, too. I was reincarnated by this nice lady called Queen Serenity and me and my friends fight evil..." I leaned back on my knees and sighed. "I know it's too late now. I should have told you before all that mess happened. I was going to but it was never the right time. Besides, you would have been in danger if they ever found out who I really was, which I'm glad for now because the press left you alone when all that happened.   
  
"I'm an American citizen now. I was in San Francisco right after those people let us go and it's a wonderful town. I left my heart in San Francisco..I almost feel that way. I did finish school, by the way. It was the only way to get anywhere. I'm in college now - or at least I was before Serena came back - and I'm studying philosophy, political science and theology. The political science is just in case I decide to get into politics or something, I just thought it would be interesting to take.  
  
" You know, I used to watch the kids at school and wonder why my father wasn't around to do all the stuff most families do. I used to get angry that my mom died and that he ran. All my life all I really wanted was a normal family. I would see the looks from my peers that you got when you called yourself my family. Nobody really understood how an old man like you could possibly take care of me. But I know you did your best. And I learned that all those times I lamented not having a family, I had one. It wasn't traditional and now that I'm older I can appreciate the difference. You were my family. Chad too, after he came. And I was lucky to have you, so lucky to be able to love and be loved by you.   
  
"Grandpa, I'm so sorry that you had to find about me from strangers on a news broadcast. I'm so sorry that I couldn't explain to you why I hadn't told you. I didn't mean to make you worry after I disappeared and then when I was being held by the police. I tried to get them to let me see you but they only allowed you that one visit and there were so many things to say and so little time that all I could do was beg you to make them let me out..I didn't know you were sick. I just didn't know because you never told me. You knew I would worry about you and make you take care of yourself. I just wish...I wish you hadn't been alone. If I had known you were ill I would have stayed in Tokyo after they let me go. I would have found a way to get you better so wouldn't be here now.." I stood and tried to wipe my tears from my cheek, a futile effort because I couldn't stop crying. "I'm home now. I'm home and I'm never leaving."  
  
I went back around to the front and picked up my things. With a deep breath, I prepared to enter the Cherry Hill Temple completely alone for the first time in my entire life. 


	8. Step by Step

Chapter 8  
  
Step by Step  
  
When I entered the house after visiting Grandpa, I took a moment to think about everything I needed to do. All my life I'd grown up knowing that some day my grandpa would be gone and I would carry on his work. But being alone there, the reality hit. It was mine. The house, the temple, the acres of land it all sat on, all of it belonged to me and I was now forced to go about figuring out how to make it so.   
  
The first thing I did was clean. Although Andrew had done an excellent job in keeping it tidy, I could do nothing until it was spotless. It was a wonderful task, allowing me to reacquaint myself with it's various nooks and crannies and to relive memories of growing up. Most of all it was therapy, a symbolic way of getting rid of all the negative energies that had swirled around me for the past several years. It was a healing process, a rebirth of my own.   
  
I made plans to hire a groundskeeper and place an add in the local paper to make local patrons aware that the Temple was reopen. I restocked various charms and relit the sacred fire. Once the business end was taken care of, I began to unpack.   
  
I moved everything to my large bedroom, the master suite of the house. When I was younger, after my mother died and my father brought me to the temple, Grandpa had insisted on giving me the larger of the bedrooms. He told me with a grin that young ladies took up more space as they got older. Grandpa, a true Shinto priest, had prefered the smaller bedroom sparsely decorated with simple furniture so he could meditate and focus on what needed to be done in the temple without being distracted. As I unpacked, I was thankful for that wise observation. It was traditional in layout as well in design. Just before everything happened, I had redecorated the room. The walls were a dark red, my favorite color, and the floors were the same wood as in the rest of the house. My bed was large and decorated with dark red and gold fabrics and large pillows. I had several water fountains and tons of candles. It was a zen paradise, a place of complete serenity, where I could relax and forget about the rest of the world.  
  
I lit candles when I was through, not thinking of the few hours of daylight still left, and took a few deep breaths as I surveyed my room, examining all the work I'd done in little less than three days. I had worked hard, spending nearly every once of energy I had into restoring the house and temple into a place my father would be proud of and loyal patrons would be comfortable worshiping in. I was home, back to a place where in my darkest hours I never thought I'd ever see again, and the Cherry Hill Temple was mine, finally.  
  
The sliding glass door of the Crown Game Center opened with a pleasant ding and I grinned for a second, remembering the sound from years ago. My grin faded, though, as I recalled the last time I'd been in the cafe'. It was right after the battle in the caverns. Lita had been dead only for a few hours and somehow we'd all found ourselves in the cafe, though we were in such shock that none of us could remember how it was we all got there. Darien had walked off with Andrew after we all refused drinks, explaining, I now realize, what had happened. It was at that moment that Andrew was officially one of us. How quickly he had gone from casual observer to an important member of our group!  
  
Darien had told me that in spite of everything, Andrew had refused to be brainwashed by Malachite and had offered to help Darien out with anything he needed to have taken care of. And that in spite of everything Darien had already requested, had himself volunteered to look after the Temple after my grandfather's death until I came back. This endeared Andrew to me because I knew he was married, busy with his own work at the arcade and cafe' and busy with Sailor business. I knew I owed him a great deal of gratitude.   
  
"Welcome to the Crown Game Center Cafe' - oh!" Andrew stopped when he realized who I was. "Raye."  
  
I smiled. "Hi, Andrew," I said softy.  
  
Andrew quickly took off his apron and came from behind the counter. His arms opened in a friendly gesture and for the moment I had no qualms about wrapping my arms around him in a friendly hug. His arms went around me and tightened for a second, neither of us moving. However, when we broke the hug, the friendliness of it surprised me. Andrew and I had never had much to say to each other in the past, we'd never gotten even close enough to touch. But there was something in the way that he looked at me, something in his eyes that threatened to overwhelm me and I shook myself mentally, knowing that I couldn't be there very long. I had other business to attend to and this was only one step of many to getting my life back.  
  
"I can't believe how grown up you are," Andrew said as he lead me to a booth.   
  
I smiled. "It happens with time. We were gone a long time, you know."  
  
"I know." Andrew nodded. "You're beautiful."  
  
I blushed but didn't comment. Instead I just said what I'd come to say. "I know that you've been looking after my temple for me. I know that it's probably more than doubled the work you've had and that you did it on your own, not because Darien asked to. You've done a lot for us, and even more for me. Thank you."  
  
"Oh Raye, I know you're thankful."  
  
"What about Rita, wasn't she upset that you did so much?"  
  
"Raye, Rita and I divorced. Two years ago this September."   
  
I frowned. "Oh, Andrew, I'm sorry. It's because of us, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. Because after a while, I was working so hard that I didn't have any time for her or our relationship. She wanted children and I didn't. I was too busy that I knew she'd be the one to raise the family. I didn't want to do that to her and I didn't want to bring a child into this world that wouldn't know its father - or would only know me as that guy who works all the time." He reached over and touched my hand. "But I don't regret it. You should know that I didn't do it because I expected it to be easy. I did it because up until that mess had occured, I'd watched you guys from behind my counter coming in every day, first alone before you knew each other and then as a group, and I considered you guys my friends. Darien needed me and you girls needed me and I'm glad I was able to help. The marriage that was sacrificed wasn't as big a sacrifice as would be made if Serena and Darien don't make it to Crystal Tokyo."  
  
I smiled, understanding what he meant. "It's funny how we've all come together because of them."  
  
"Are you glad to be home?"  
  
I fidgeted with a ring on my hand before I spoke. "I liked San Fransisco, it was different. I could be psychic and be different and no one really cared. Being home..well, it's strange. Sometimes I think that everything here has changed but except for a few stores and new people, it hasn't. It's me that's changed. When I walk down the street or am in crowded places, I feel more alone than I ever did before."  
  
"If you need someone to talk to," Andrew said, "I'm here. Now that you guys are back, I can slow down a little and I need the company."  
  
My eyes met his and he grinned. I found myself grinning back and enjoying the way he was looking at me. Maybe coming back wouldn't be so bad after all...  
  
Continued...  
  
AN: Okay, Andrew needs some time here. There are so few stories where he's mentioned at all and most of them aren't in any major corelation to the other characters, except for advising Darien on what to do with Serena and casually through them going to the arcade. I wanted him to have more of a part in this story, the latter chapters anyway, because he HAD been in Japan taking care of things for Darien. And yes, I am hinting at something with Raye.. 


	9. Parental Guidance Pt 1

Chapter 9   
Parental Guidance  
  
I'd been back nearly two weeks and had taken care of the Temple, hired a groundskeeper, an American named Tom, and patrons loyal to the temple had slowly started coming back after seeing the announcement I'd place in the newspaper. I'd also enrolled myself in a small but reputable college. There was only one thing I hadn't done. I hadn't seen my father.  
  
When I was little, I had always wondered about my father, what kind of man he was, the way he lived his life, how mysterious he was to me. When I got older, the mystery faded and I saw my father through the jaded eyes of teen angst. When he did that interview for Barbara Walters, calling me a freak and saying that my mother died because of me, I tried to tell myself that they were Malachite's words and not my father's. He just did all that before anyone could question him personally and destroy him politically. But deep down I knew the truth. My father hated me. That's why he said all those terrible things about me and that's why he left me at the temple with his father in law, whom he also hated, after my mother died. Because he really did hate me for being like my mother and blame me for her death and would never forgive me for either.   
  
His secretary knew me on sight but that didn't stop her from rising in protest as I brushed past her and straight into my father's office.   
  
His office was large, at one end had a meeting table that fit at least twenty people and at the other, overlooking a fantastic view of the bay, his desk. He was meeting with some business associates, or so I gathered by the cigar smoke and smell of old coffee that clouded the room. My father stood, looking very surprised.   
  
"Excuse, me but this is a private meeting," he said impatiently.  
  
"You have no idea who I am." My father was silent. I looked from my father to the men seated around him. "Gentlemen," I said, feeling like I had just come from something like The Godfather, "I'd like you to know that your business associate here does not recognize his own daughter."  
  
"Raye? My god! Why you're so - "  
  
"Grown up? Yes, I know."  
  
He made a gesture for a hug but I stood where I was. "What, not going to give your own father a hug after so long?"  
  
"No."  
  
It made me sick to hear the surprise in his voice. "Well why not?"  
  
"I haven't come here to kiss and make up, Father. I've got a bone to pick with you."  
  
"Gentlemen," my father said hastily, "if you please, I need some time alone with my daughter. Shall we adjourn until say, this time tomorrow?"  
  
My voice was sharp. "No! Stay where you are, gentlemen, I want you to hear this! You need to know with what kind of man you're doing business."  
  
"Are you out of your mind, Raye?! This is private, between just you and I! I won't allow my private life to get mixed up in my business life!"  
  
"They will stay here until I have finished! I want them to see the kind of man they support!" I walked around the room, pointing at the men. "Tell them, Father, what kind of husband you were to my mother once you found out about her gifts! Tell them that you were repulsed, that you ignored her and left her at her temple alone while she was pregnant with me because you were too busy buying votes to love her the way she needed to be! Tell them that I inherited her gifts and you hated me for it! You hated the thought that I was part of you and that I wasn't exactly like you! You hated me so much that after she died you just left me at the temple without even a goodbye or the slightest explanation of why! You didn't care whether or not I needed you, you wanted nothing to do with me!"  
  
"You should have been left in that institution," my father replied in a very cold voice. "You're insane, whatever you got yourself involved with has brainwashed you, it's that damn Temple, you've been there since you got back, haven't you?" I shook my head, trembling with anger. "It's those women you're in league with then! You're not the same girl I used to love so much..."  
  
I pointed my finger at him. "No, don't do that! Don't you dare! These people may believe you but I know the truth! Everything you said about me eight years ago, they were all lies! Just like the lies you're telling now! You never loved me so don't you pretend to start now!"  
  
"I'm calling the cops, Hino. This girl is obviously hysterical," one of the men from the table said, pulling out a cell phone.  
  
"No!" I ripped the phone from his hand and threw it on the ground. "I'm not hysterical. I came here only to see my father and to tell him what I think of him. Now that I have, I'll leave." I tightened my grip on my handbag and moved to the door. "One day, you're all going to go to sleep and not wake up for a thousand years. And when you do, Father, I'll be everything you ever hated about me. I'll be Sailor Mars, the freak, with more power than you'll ever hope to have in a thousand lifetimes. You're going regret that you ever knew me."  
  
"Say that again, young lady, for the record." I wheeled around. A policeman stood in the doorway, handcuffs dangling almost comicly from his forefinger.   
  
"Oh, crap..."  
  
******  
  
I was arrested for the first time in my entire life for threatening my father. Apparently my father had a button under the table for security and had pushed it when I wasn't paying attention. He pressed charges, of course, for tresspassing and harrassment and I spent the night in jail. I had to call Serena to bail me out and told her to bring Andrew with her, figuring that he might be able to help Serena calm me down. They let me go home for an hour so I could shower and dress and we all went out to breakfast.   
  
"Not a good way to win over public favor," Serena said with a slight giggle.  
  
"Who said anything about winning over the public?" I asked, taking a bite of my omlete. "Besides, I didn't threaten him. All I said was one day he'd regret knowing me. Can I help it if the man too that totally out of context?"  
  
Andrew grinned. "Uh, Raye?"  
  
"Yes, Andrew."  
  
"Generally when someone says something like that, it is a threat. You just threatened your own father."  
  
I waved my hand. "The old man didn't give a dam about that so called threat. He just wanted me out because I was making him look bad in front of his buddies. Got a reputation to maintain, you know."  
  
"Well, Serena, at least you know one of your non-supporters already."  
  
Serena laughed. "Non-supporter? Just call it like it is, Andrew. He's a future political enemy."  
  
"That may be so, you guys, but I know his weaknesses. Point them out and he'll crumble, easily. I'm shrewd, I know. I learned everything I know from good old dad. After all, I'm not a Hino for nothing!" I grinned.  
  
~Continued on Chapter 10 Parental Guidance Pt 2~  
  
AN: I love author's notes! Anyway, I made Raye's father really mean so that well, everyone's got to have emotional baggage and he's hers. I really like this chapter, it's one of my favorite pieces I've ever written - at all. Looks like this is going to be a 15 chapter story, too. Outlines are really good at keeping everything you want to accomplish at hand, by the way. I'm becoming more of a fan of them every day! ^_^ Anyway, hope this was enjoyable. Next chapter is everyone else going to resolve things with their parents, should be good and emotional. Thanks! Atheistmoon ^_~ 


	10. Parental Guidance Pt2

Chapter 10  
Parental Guidance Pt 2  
  
Facing your past is hard, especially when it involves your parents. I'd proven that by unconsciously threatening my own father and ending up in jail for a night. And I knew the day would come that my friends would want to seek out their families. Two weeks had given all of us plenty of time to settle in and get back to life as normal as possible. Before a month was out, we'd all been to see our parents. I went for revenge. Ami just to see what had happened to her mother, Mina to the Tsukino's to tell them the truth and Serena went with her, of course, to see the family she'd been away from for so long. Darien and Serena had been married two years on the day of Serena's visit to her family but they decided that Darien would stay behind, instead choosing to annouce their marriage at another time. I was asked by all of them to go along for support but I knew that I wouldn't be able to offer them a thing. Besides, after that fiasco with my father, I didn't want to. So instead Andrew and I had a lunch date followed by dinner and a movie that day.  
  
With a box of tissues in hand, I listened to their stories, each one more emotional than the last. This is what they told me...  
  
*****  
It was funny, Ami thought, how sometimes the weather matched feelings. She couldn't help but note with irony that the first cold day in months happened to be on the day she was going to see her mother. The clouds hung low, a thunderstorm was rumbling in the distance as she nervously rechecked the address and stepped up onto the small concrete porch of her mother's house. 'I'm not ready for this,' she thought as she reached for the doorbell. But she waited and tried to look as calm as possible, though she was shaking to badly she was sure that passersby would clearly be able to see her shaking from the street.   
  
When the door opened, Ami felt her heart leap into her throat for a second. She couldn't see very clearly who it was who had answered the door because the person was completely shrouded in the darkness of the house and a screened door didn't help her any.   
  
"Yes?" The person demanded. Ami sighed inwardly with relief, it was her mother's voice.  
  
"M - Mrs. Anderson?"  
  
The aged woman nodded. "I am she. What do you want?"  
  
"I uh, I don't know how else to do this than to just come out and say it but...Mom, it's me, Ami. I'm back." Ami said with an enthusiastic smile  
  
Her mother eyed her strangely. "Ami who?"  
  
"Mac- I mean, Anderson. Your daughter."  
  
"I have no daughter." Her voice was rough with emotion. She moved to close the door. "Go away."  
  
"Wait! Mom, it's me, Ami! I can prove it!" Ami thought fast. "You...you used to be a doctor at Tokyo General. You gave birth to me in the back of a cab! You told me it was the worst pain you'd ever been through but when you looked into my eyes, you knew it was worth it!" The woman froze and Ami continued. "After Daddy left, it was just us. I learned to cook and we alternated cooking dinner. Remember how you taught me how to make cookies? You said that every woman should at least know how to make a decent batch of cookies and that no matter what's going on in her life, there's always time to bake... You were there when I won third place for my first science fair, you were right up front! You wore that navy blue suit that you said you loved so much!" Ami didn't realize until later that she'd begun to cry as she desperately grasped for time with her mother.   
  
"You know," Mrs. Anderson began softly, "I remember a few years ago someone with your name being in the news. This man, Malachite was his name, he said terrible things had been done and that you did it. You and a few other girls. He said you would be what brought on the end of the world.."  
  
Ami shook her head. "No, no, he was lying! He hated us, he was mad! We never did any of the things he talked about. I could never-! How could you believe him?! Didn't you trust me, didn't you know me?!"  
  
"I believed him, yes I did. I believe every word that man said."   
  
"I'm married," Ami said quickly, trying to change the subject. "I have a child, a son, named Greg. He looks just like you, he's a beautiful child. Wouldn't you like to see him? Some day soon? He and my husband, Adam, they're coming to live here soon so you could see Greg as often as you want. " She dug into her purse. "I have pictures -"  
  
Mrs. Anderson fixed her eyes on Ami. The look was cold and hateful. "That man.. he made me scared for my life, made me scared of you. I'm old. I'm too young to be old but I am. And it's because of you. I'm an old woman because of you."  
  
"Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean...."  
  
"I have no daughter. Now go away."  
  
With that, Mrs. Anderson closed the door, leaving Ami still staring at where her mother had just been.   
  
*****  
  
Ami told me that once her mother had gone, she realized then she was crying. But she refused to completely let go until she saw an empty phone booth. She closed the door, dropped her purse, and just sobbed. She knew, Ami said, that her mother had changed but when she denied having a daughter, Ami knew Malachite had done major damage not only to us but to the people we cared for. The world would never be the same again because of him.  
  
*****  
  
Mina told me that she'd been incredibly excited about going home to Serena's parents and to be able to tell them the truth. Both she and Serena knew they'd be terribly shocked at first but they both said the Tsukino's were kind people and would quickly understand the reasoning behind the deception. Because of the bonds shared between them all- Serena, of course, for being their biological daughter and having 14 years with her and Mina because she'd gotten so close to them over the past few years, they would accept both women as family.   
  
She also said that she'd had to fight against the urge just to run into the house as she'd done so many times before. Serena's seriousness calmed her and made her handle the situation differently, more as an outsider than an actual participant. Serena herself had been terrified. That old fear of her parents came back; although she'd been away from them for almost eight years, Serena felt as though she were 14 all over again and about to tell her parents about another failed test. Outwardly, she was sober and calm. Inwardly she was more afraid than she'd ever been in her life.   
  
Mina forced herself to remain as she and Serena were ushered into the house and while introductions were made. By Serena's prodding, though, Mina quickly got down to business.  
  
Mina began by taking a couple of deep breaths so as not to loose her nerve. "I have something to tell you," she said, slowly taking her hair down from the buns. "I wish I didn't have to do this but it's got to be done. You see, I'm not who you think I am. I am not Serena Tsukino. My real name is Mina Aino. I was born on October 22nd, an only child. I love acting and I hate too many sweets."  
  
The Tsukino's stared at Mina for a second and then started to laugh. Mina looked at Serena with sad desperation in her eyes and Serena knew she'd have to say something.   
  
"It's true, you know." She declared, her voice just loud enough for them to hear her and quiet down. "I am Serena Tsukino. Eight years ago, when I disappeared, my friends and I were being hunted down by the whole world, by people we'd grown up with, people who we thought were friends were brainwashed. We didn't have many choices, especially when our dual identities were revealed. Mina, as Sailor Venus, faked her death and became me. We're so alike that I knew if Mina could remember a few little quirks of mine, no one would really notice the change. I myself completely disappeared in order to achieve certain goals for me and my friends. Mina lived her life precariously, always having to keep a balance of how you knew me without forgetting who she was. I gave up my family in order to survive and Mina gave up her life. Now I'm back - we're back," Serena quickly corrected, "and we felt we owed it to you to tell you the truth."  
  
"When everything happened, you were so wonderful to Serena. You didn't care about what was being said about her, you loved her regardless of all the terrible ugliness that surrounded us. I never heard from my family. They just kind of disappeared. But when I promised Serena that I'd basically become her, you never questioned the changes, just accepted them. When you accepted her, you accepted me." Mina's lip trembled slightly as she continued. "You became my family and I love you as my own. I'm sorry for the deception, I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you the truth."  
  
It was obvious to both women that Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino were shocked. They sat in silence and Sammy went into the kitchen. Mina and Serena sat uncomfortably before the couple, not really sure what to do next. For a few minutes, no one moved. Serena grabbed Mina's hand and squeezed it just as the Tsukino's stood.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino was crying and she dabbed at her eyes with one hand and held tightly to her husband's hand with the other. Mr. Tsukino looked weary and Serena felt as though he'd aged greatly.   
  
He hesitated at first but with a deep breath, spoke. "This is all quite a shock. Our daugher isn't who we've thought her to be. Instead, she's two people. However, to tell the truth, we had our suspicions. Both you girls have unique qualities that can't be faked no matter what you do." He looked at Serena. "You, young lady, have a lot of catching up to do. You've been gone too long and I want to hear about everything my daughter has been up to for eight years." He placed his hand on Serena's cheek and wiped a tear with his thumb. "Welcome home."   
  
Serena let out an emotional cry as she flung herself into her father's arms. "Oh Papa!"  
  
"Our family isn't quite complete, yet, Kenji." Mrs. Tsukino said after Serena had calmed down. She moved to Mina and smiled with tears still in her eyes. "Oh, Mina. We know how hard it's been for you to pretend to be something you're not. But you yourself just said it all. We accept you, Mina. We are your family and we love you as our own!"  
  
It was that moment that Mina allowed herself to breakdown and she, like Serena, threw herself into Mrs. Tsukino's arms. Mrs. Tsukino grinned and held the young woman tightly.   
  
A few minutes later, when everyone had calmed down, Mina grinned as she pulled out a familiar object from her purse and, sighing happily, pulled her hair back with her signature red bow.   
  
"I've been waiting for years to do that!"   
  
~To be Continued...coming soon: Chapter 11: The Church of Serenity~  
  
An: It probably wasn't my best chapter and I honestly am not as pleased with it as I should be. But, I love the line of Mina's: "When you accepted her, you accepted me..You became my family and I love you as my own.." *sigh* Sometimes it's nice to be able to quote from your own stuff. Anyway, 4 chapters more to go and they are beginning to present a nice challenge to me. That's because the coming chapters will probably be less emotion based. Now it's time to get into establishing themselves and their credibility, not to mention creating a system of government that works for the whole world, not just the inner group. Oh! And one or two familiar faces will popping up somewhere around chapter 13, Raye and Andrew's relationship will be further developed to keep it fun for Raye, and you'll finally be able to meet Ami's hubby. That's all for now. If you have any ideas as to what you'd like to see happen, let me know, I might fit it in! Atheistmoon ^_^ 


	11. The Church of Serenity

Chapter 11 The Church of Serenity

Eight Months Later..

The headline in the New York Times that had been delivered to my front step that rainy Monday morning immediately caught my attention:

"JAPANESE PRIME MINISTER SPEAKS OUT AGAINST CHURCH OF SERENITY"

I snatched up the newspaper and quickly devoured the entire two page article.

"Japanese Prime Minister Koizumi held a press conference Friday to publicly speak out against an organization called The Church of Serenity, calling it 'a radical cult.'

'The Church of Serenity was formed a year ago by Mrs. Yuko Harada after having a vision that she says was 'a message from the Gods.' She went on to call herself a prophet, sent by the Gods to spread 'a message of universal love.'

'However, along with the message of love, the Church of Serenity deals with an end times prophecy that says there will be a new world order..."

I cursed out loud when I finished reading the article and immediately went to the phone, calling Serena. She was still in bed and I could hear Darien moving around in the background.

"Hello," she slurred sleepily into the phone.

"I have news."

Serena yawned loudly. "Raye? God, it's only 7:30 a.m. Can't it wait? Go back to bed and call me in a couple of hours."

"Serena, just because you don't start your day until 10 doesn't mean the rest of the world sleeps late too. Besides, it's important."

The tone of my voice caught her attention and she seemed to wake up instantly. I heard a beep and the sound of the phone going back in the cradle. I could also hear Serena and Darien shuffling around the bedroom.

"Okay, Raye, you're on speakerphone," Darien said. "What's up?"

"Trouble. Or well, more like possible trouble. Article on the front page of this morning's 'New York Times' : 'Japanese Prime Minister Speaks Out Against Church of Serenity,'" I read. "It talks about the founder and how she had 'a vision of a beautiful lady in white and three other beautiful women standing behind her, as if they were protecting her.' Apparently the main woman in the vision - described as having golden blonde hair worn in two buns and two long strands trailing behind her - told her that her name was Serenity and spoke of love and peace and then mentioned 'a great global city' that would appear after a great sleep and would be made entirely out of crystal." I paused. "Sound familiar?"

"How on Earth could she know?" Serena asked.

"That's not all. It goes on to say that the Church of Serenity is based here in Tokyo. It's an actual church here in the city where they pray to the women in the vision as Goddesses. They believe that the vision is a revelation of the end of the world as we know it - I assume because of the great sleep and global city references. At first I thought this was just a lucky guess by some freak fortune teller or something but the more I thought about it, the less coincidental it became. I think that the way things are going now with us getting Crystal Tokyo started, the press is going to connect us to this. My father is already probably chomping at the bit to accuse me of something else. We've got to stop it, Darien, before it gets out of hand and our credibility is ruined - again."

"You're right, " Darien replied. "No doubt Mina and Ami will soon find out; it's in the Tokyo Times and Japan Times* this morning, too. Call Mina; give her a heads up about it so she won't have to worry about calling us. We'll call Ami and tell her what's going on. Let's meet at the office at say...9:15."

I glanced at my watch, taking note that I had almost 2 full hours. "Sounds good. I'll see you then."

I hung up with Serena and Darien and wasted no time in calling Mina, explaining everything and having to hold while she ran to get a copy of the paper. We talked for about 15 minutes, both speculating about the vision and what it meant. After, I did a few chores and decided to do a fire reading on Matchiko Yetaka, making sure there was nothing supernatural about her. And, as far as the sacred fire could show me, there was nothing out of the ordinary about her at all. There was absolutely nothing on the vision she had, either. It was weird that I couldn't get a single bit of information and it worried me. But I shrugged the feeling off as I changed from my temple robes into something more appropriate for the meeting.

Because Ami had moved into a large apartment when her husband Adam and son Greg came to Japan, I decided to walk with her to the bus stop. Adam had gotten the job promised to him by his cousin and was popular. Little Greg, the spirited two and a half year old he was, adapted easily to his new life in Japan and he spoke Japanese fluently, thanks to Ami raising him to be bilingual. Ami worked part time as a pediatrician, working only three days a week - just enough to keep her passion for children alive and enabling her to keep the rest of the time devoted to our business.

Mina had also moved out as soon as she could find a place that best suited her celebrity sensibilities. She'd stayed in contact with her manager in L.A. but switched agents for one better suited for handling Japanese business customs, also hiring a go-between*. She modeled locally and traveled overseas for movie roles and interviews, although she traveled considerably less than she used to. We occasionally enjoyed the perks of being friends with a celebrity by going to movie premiers and being able to eat in the best restaurants around town and we also figured Mina's power over the media could help us when we would need it and having an international celebrity in our cause couldn't hurt our image either.

The office we were meeting at was on the 24th story of a building in downtown Tokyo. Darien and Serena had made countless contacts during the eight years we were separated. Our mystery men who had anonymously gotten us from one place to another before coming back to Japan to stay and provided our every need before we knew we needed it suddenly had names. The group was larger than I could have ever imagined. My temple was so small that we used it only for meeting with our inner group. Total there were 30, including us, all with a variety of skills. Darien was working with Adam and a few trusted architects on plans for the Crystal Palace as well as chemists and metallurgists to find new materials to be used in the building. There were financiers who raised and handled every penny we spent. Mina worked with a journalist from the Tokyo Times and other publicity geniuses; Ami and Andrew worked with the lawyers to make sure everything we did was legal. My official role was spiritual leader but I was also a jack-of-all-trades, working with whomever it was who needed me at the time. It kept me busy and I loved every second of it.

Everything that happened went through us first. There were no details that weren't run by all of us for consideration. We were a democracy and Serena and Darien were the President and Vice-President.

Darien called the room to order and it was time to get down to business.

"As you all know," he began, "there was an article in the New York Times and both the Japan Times and Tokyo Times. Raye caught it first this morning. There is an organization called The Church of Serenity. A woman named Yuko Harada runs it. She claims to have had a vision of Serenity and that she was told of a great city that would appear after a great sleep. The Prime Minister has spoken out against Mrs. Harada and her organization. He thinks it's just a crazy cult. What do you guys think?"

"The woman's crazy," said Masako Nahoko, one of the architects working with Darien. "It's obviously a lucky guess."

Shuichi Ninagawa, a journalist at the Japan Times shook his head. "No, don't count on it. The guy who wrote the article is a friend of mine. He talked to Matchiko Yetaka in person and he said that the details she described were too in-depth for just a dream or hallucination. She really saw what she says she saw."

"What about the media," Darien asked.

"They're on it, Darien. And as long as Yuko Harada keeps making waves, they're always going to be on it. Especially when heads of state have press conferences on her."

"What about the chance we'll be connected?"

"Pretty slim, I'd say," Shuichi replied, "unless she gets another vision or something For the most part, I think she's harmless."

Darien turned to me. "Is she? Is Matchiko Yetaka harmless?"

I took a deep breath before replying. "I did a fire reading this morning before I came. I wanted to be sure that there isn't anything supernatural about her. The sacred fire had nothing on her. Absolutely nothing. I don't know what it means, exactly, but I suspect that Serenity may very well have sent the vision but it was up to Mrs. Harada to handle it. Harada simply assumed that Serenity was a goddess and naturally saw herself as a prophet. I agree with Ninagawa-san. I think she's harmless to a point but if she has another vision and goes to the press with it, it might do some damage."

"So what do we do in the meantime," Mina asked. "Do we leave her alone so she can continue to draw attention to herself or do we make her cease and desist?"

Darien nodded. "Good question, Mina. What do we do about this?"

"We stop it. Now. Before 'crazy lady' does something drastic," an anonymous voice said. The room grew loud with the sound of people agreeing.

Andrew stood and the room quieted again. "No. If we do that, she'll go on the offensive and the media will be sure to get involved and we WILL be connected to it. I say we leave her and her worshippers alone for the time being. The media will quiet down eventually! If she does something else in the name of Serenity, then and only then will we step in."

"Andrew's got a good point. Yetaka is too hot right now to accept a cease and desist quietly. The second she gets wind of it, she'll be off to the press. Here's what I think we should do. Ninagawa-san, I want you to find out everything you can on Yuko Harada and the Church of Serenity and report back to me and Ami when you get the info. Raye, Mina, Andrew. I want you three to do a little inside investigating of your own. Go to the Church of Serenity, pretend like you're worshipers or people interested in the message. Ask questions, find out every little thing you can. I want you up close and personal with Mrs. Harada. Oh, and this will be a good chance to get a better feel for exactly who she is, Raye. The rest of you, you're doing great! keep doing what you're doing and everything should be fine. Meeting adjourned."

******

Andrew caught up with me outside and wrapped his arm around me as we walked, not saying anything at the moment. I grinned, knowing that he knew I needed to think about what Darien wanted us to do.

During a time of eight months or so, Andrew and I had gotten very close. We talked every day and saw each other almost as often. At first it was just a friendly thing where we found comfort and peace in each other's company. But it was soon obvious to everyone but us that behind the friendship was something deeper. Soon, the more we were around each other, the less we could ignore the obvious chemistry we had. Andrew, I know, was ready for it to happen. I guess in a way so was I. I just had concerns. I didn't mind the age difference - Serena and Darien had the same age difference as Andrew and I and both loved each other as equals. Every time we were together, though, I had a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. I worried that our relationship would jeopardize the great friendship we had and I worried that if he and I did fall in love, would something in the process of building Crystal Tokyo tear us apart? I cared too much for Andrew to risk either of those things.

It happened anyway. After months of resisting the feelings I had for him, I suddenly forgot what it was that was stopping me from loving him. I fell. Andrew was more than happy the first time I told him and I have to say that the feeling was very mutual. In fact, I cried. It felt damn good.

"What's up, Andrew?"

"Dinner, actually. I thought it might be nice to go out tonight. I've got reservations at 'Blue'."

" 'Blue'? Oh, that new restaurant that everyone's been raving about lately."

"Is that okay with you? Figure you could use a nice night out; you know, really dress up and have a nice time."

I looked at him, puzzled with his over-enthusiastic attitude. "Is there an anniversary I'm forgetting?"

"No," he grinned. "Can't I just treat my girlfriend to a nice meal?"

"That's the fourth time you've used the word 'nice' in the last five minutes. Is something going on?"

"No. Really. I just thought it would be -"

"Nice," I said interrupting him. "I get it. Now, really, tell me the truth or I'm going to get upset."

He sighed and reached into his pocket. "I wanted to do this tonight. At the restaurant. But if you're so insistent.." Andrew took my hand and kneeled, right there on the sidewalk.

I blushed bright red. "What are you doing," I hissed at him through clenched teeth.

"You wanted to know what's going on, I'm trying to tell you."

"You idiot, people are beginning to stare!"

Andrew shook his head and grinned mischievously. "I don't care." He paused and opened the little black box that he held in his hand. "Raye, I love you. It's been eight months since we started dating, first as friends, then seriously. And during that time, I've never been happier. Nothing would give me more pleasure in the world than to have you for my wife."

I said nothing, unable to say any more for fear of being overcome with emotion. Instead, I nodded my head yes.

My left hand had flown to my mouth when Andrew asked me to marry him but he couldn't put the ring on with it still there. So he gently took it into his own and slipped on my engagement ring. The few people who had been staring applauded and I blushed and buried my face in Andrew's neck.

*****

The next day, I was still reeling from the proposal when Mina, Andrew and I walked into the Church of Serenity. My right hand held Andrew's hand while my left, holding loosely onto the strap of my purse, twinkled with my engagement ring. We had made an appointment to meet with Yuko Harada and we were early. I was surprised by my first impression of what was being called a church. In my past experiences, churches had been meeting halls, usually with a main room in which the group leader spoke to the masses. This was less of a church and more of a business, set up in a small office space in a strip mall outside of Tokyo.

I took a deep breath and let go of Andrew's hand. I was tired of the eerie quiet that filled the church and I was eager to get this over with.

Mrs. Yuko Harada was a short, slightly overweight woman in her early forties. She had messy medium length hair with strands of gray all over, a pair of reading glasses rested carelessly on top of her head. She wore professional but loose fitting gray and black clothes, finished with a pair of Mary Jane shoes. To me, she looked older than her 41 years. She must have been beautiful, I found myself thinking, once in her life. But because of hardships she'd been forced to face, the line and wrinkles had settled in her face to make her look much older.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was rough and deep, and I could tell she had smoked for most, if not all, of her adult life. Mrs. Yetaka opened her mouth to say more but stopped, studying Mina and I very closely. I nodded politely and introduced myself, using my alias Claire Akeda, and Andrew and Mina . "We have an appointment with you at two. I'm sorry, we're a bit early but "  
"Come in, come in! How can I help you?" Yuko's frown lines deepened with her smile, and she ushered us into her office, a small, cramped space.

Mina and I sat down in the two chairs in front of her desk. I winced; the seats were painfully uncomfortable as they had appeared. Andrew stood behind us, patiently. Mina crossed her legs, revealing long svelte limbs Yuko would be envious of. In her business suit and heels, Mina looked less like a celebrity than a businesswoman. With her presence firmly established, Mina leaned in toward Yuko's desk, a small grin on her face. "As Claire just said, my name is Mina Aino, Mrs. Harada. I'm here for a very specific reason and I'm hoping you'll be able to oblige my request. I am making a movie about a very powerful woman such as yourself and I need to do a little research into what it takes to operate such a well run organization such as this." Yuko Harada looked at Mina as though she were speaking a foreign language. "Well"  
"My film begins shooting in less than three weeks and it's vital to the accuracy of my role that I learn as much as I can. Surely you will help me out? My assistant here," Mina gestured to me, "will ensure that you and the Church of Serenity get a credit in the film"  
I nodded, afraid to speak. "A woman such as yourself," Yuko began, almost as if speaking to herself, "could bring much needed attention to this small organization. It's rare to have a celebrity of your calibre in our midst.. Yes, I'll be glad to help you where I can, Miss Aino."

"Can you tell us about the vision, Mrs. Harada?" Andrew asked.

Matchiko sat at the desk before us and put her head on her hands. She stared at Mina and I again but longer this time. "I'm glad to help you in any way possible. Now the vision began with..."

*  
One Month later..

Thursday. I had chosen to sleep in a few more hours and was sleeping soundly when I was roused unhappily by Andrew. He smiled down at me and touched my cheek. Then his expression changed.

"I hate to wake you up, kid, but I have something to show you. You're not going to believe this."

I sat up in bed and smoothed out my hair. "I don't like the sound of that. What now?"

Andrew waved the morning newspaper in front of me. "Our friend is back in the news."

"What?!" I jerked the paper from his hands and proceeded to read the front page article.

" 'Yuko Harada, of the Church of Serenity, says she was astonished when two women looking exactly like two goddesses from her vision walked into the Church a month ago. These two women, recognized as Raye Hino, of Cherry Hill Temple, and actress Mina Aino, are frauds, Mrs. Harada claims. Hino and Aino work for an organization called Crescent Moon Enterprises, run by married couple Darien and Serena Chiba. Harada says that the women were sent by Crescent Moon Enterprises to quote 'shut her down.' She went on to say that she never trusted them and knew of the past events that they were connected to. These events, Mrs. Harada referred to occured over eight years ago...' Blah, Blah, Blah.." I skimmed over the article. "What?! 'In light of this information, the Prime Minister had decided to launch a full investigation of Crescent Moon Enterprises?'"

My face was red by the time I finished reading and Andrew looked worried. "How dare she? How dare she even think that she could do this?" I ranted as I jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on, disappearing into the bathroom for a couple of minutes.

"Raye? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to tell that woman where she can go and what she can do when she gets there, that's what I'm doing!"

Andrew put his arm on my hand. "No, don't. You'll just make things worse."

I pointed to the newspaper lying on my bed. "And you don't think this already worse? Andrew, we're just now starting to get our reputation back together and here comes this..this..woman who has now ruined everything"  
Andrew leaned in close, taking my hand in his. "I KNOW you're mad. I know that all you can think of doing right now is marching down right to Harada's office and telling her what-for! Believe me, I WANT you to, and I want to be there to see it when you do, but it's not the right time to go storming in and causing more trouble! The inquiry has been called and the government is involved, whether we like it or not! The best thing you can do, Raye, is BEHAVE yourself"  
I jerked my hand from his, and flopped down on the bed with a sigh. Andrew, the voice of reason to my firey temper, was right. I would wait and see what the investigation would bring.

Continued in Chapter 12: Queen of the World...

(AN: * Japan Times and Tokyo Times are both the major national newspapers in Japan. I am not sure exactly what is published in them but I would like to assume that a story like that would indeed be in both publications. As with the New York Times, I get no profit from the mention of these publications.

* A Go-between: Webster's Dictionary: one person who deals with each of two sides in making arrangements between them. This practice is common in Japan business arrangements. Mina, being involved in so many deals, would have a go-between to make sure she got the deal she wanted. 


End file.
